Honest Trailer - Forrest Gump
Forrest Gump is the 64th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell, Jason Mathews and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1994 American romantic-drama film Forrest Gump. It was published on June 24, 2014, to coincide with the film's 20th anniversary. It is 4 minutes 10 seconds long. It has been viewed over 10 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Forrest Gump on YouTube "The epic love story between this damaged woman and the mentally challenged war hero she manipulates." '~ Honest Trailers - Forrest Gump Script From Robert Zemeckis the director of some of your favorite movies and lots of creepy animation, comes the 20th anniversary of the film that spawned a thousand folksy catchphrases (Forrest Gump: Life was like a box of chocolates), and one really disgusting seafood restaurant (Bubba Gump): Forrest Gump. Relive the heartwarming tale of Forrest, a simpleton who bombards complete strangers with his entire life story (Forrest Gump: I've worn lots of shoes), and Jenny a suicidal junkie hobo. Experience the epic love story between this damaged woman and the mentally challenged war hero she manipulates, whether it's sending mixed messages (Jenny: I'll always be your girl. Jenny: Forrest, you stay away from me okay? You just stay away from me, please.), hitting it and quitting it, or hiding his own child from him for five years until she has full-blown AIDS and has nowhere else to go (Forrest: Jenny came back and stayed with me. Maybe it was because she had nowhere else to go). Together their one-sided relationship will serve as Cliffnotes to 40 years of whitewashed American history. Utilizing brilliant visual effects and terrible overdubbing (Overdubbed JFK: Congratulations how do you feel? Overdubbed Lyndon B Johnson: Oh, that must be a sight. Overdubbed President Nixon: I'll have my people take care of it for you. Overdubbed John Lennon: It's easy if you try, Dick.) Witness Forrest become a star college football player, win the Medal of Honor, play world-class ping-pong in communist China, start a cross-country running cult, and build a multi-million dollar seafood empire, yet still never get recognized (Man: Are you telling me you're the owner of the Bubba Gump shrimp corporation? Forrest: Yes), not even by the news (News reporter: Forrest Gump, the gardener from Greenbow, Alabama, is about to cross the Mississippi River again today) Follow along with a handful of human cliches that help Forrest along his way like: the strong-willed single mother, the dumb Southerner, and the Vietnam vet with a chip on his shoulder who teaches all that you can succeed in America if you're dumb enough to blindly do whatever other people tell you to do. (College footballer: Run! Forrest: Okay. Jenny: Don't try to be brave. You just run. Forrest: Okay. Bubba: How would you like to go into the shrimping business with me? Forrest: Okay. Man at rally: You're good man for doing this, you're a good man. Forrest: Okay. Lieutenant Dan: I thought I'd try out my sea legs. Forrest: Okay. Lieutenant Dan: That's where we're gonna find those shrimp. Forrest: Okay.) So lace up your Nikes and pop open a Dr. Pepper to revisit all the classic Gump stuff like feathers, shrimp (Bubba: Shrimp soup, shrimp stew, shrimp salad), dead celebrities (Forrest: Somebody shot him. Forrest: Somebody's shot that nice young president. Forrest: Somebody shot his little brother too), boxes of chocolate (Forrest: ''(hands over a box of chocolate)'' I ate some); Jennay (Forrest: Jennay!), Lieutenant Dan (Forrest: Lieutenant Dan, ice cream.), Lieutenant Dan with legs, Lieutenant Dan without legs (Forrest: You ain't got no legs, Lieutenant Dan.), Things Mama Said (Forrest: Mama said they'd take me anywhere), This moment you probably didn't understand as a kid (Forrest and Jenny sitting on the bed together, naked. Forrest suddenly jerks forward. Forrest: Oh! Oh, I'm sorry.) and lots and lots of running (Jenny: Run, Forrest, run!) (Montage of Forrest running). Starring: Wright as Jenny Curran Young Claire Underwood; Williamson as Bubba Blue Bubba Booey; Field as Mrs. Gump Sally Field now; Sinise as Lieutenant Dan Taylor Gary's Niece; Joel Osment as Forrest Gump Jr. I See Dumb People; and Hanks as Forrest Gump Usain Dolt. Forrest Gump Lieutenant Dan: if you're ever a shrimp boat captain, that's a day I'm an astronaut. (Shot of Tom Hanks and Gary Sinese from Apollo 13) And Lieutenant Dan kept his word. The end. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other drama films including The Revenant, Boyhood, ''Gladiator'', Titanic and The Social Network. Screen Junkies also regularly put out Honest Trailers for Academy Award Nominated films, for example, Oscars 2016, ''Oscars 2017,'' ''Oscars 2018 ''and ''Oscars 2019.' 'See 'list of Honest Trailers' for more. * An ''Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Forrest Gump ''has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Huffington Post remarked that the Honest Trailer revealed the "devastating truth" of Forrest Gump. ''BroBible also found the Honest Trailer for making them see the film in a new light, after seeing the trailer they realized "''Forrest Gump is an absolutely deranged piece of cinema." CinemaBlend said Screen Junkies made "solid - albeit snarky -criticisms" about flaws in the film's logic and its weird love story. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell, Jason Mathews, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Life Is Like What? Forrest Gump Gets an Honest Trailer 20 Years Later '- People article * 'An Honest Trailer For 'Forrest Gump' Tells The Devastating Truth Of An American Classic '- The Huffington Post article * 'The Honest Trailer for ‘Forrest Gump’ Will Make You Realize It’s Actually An Insane Movie '- BroBible article * 'The Honest Trailer For Forrest Gump: It’s Weirder Than You Remember '- Uproxx article * 'Can Your Love For Forrest Gump Withstand Its Honest Trailer? '- CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer for FORREST GUMP '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Robert Zemeckis Category:Drama Category:Academy Awards Category:1990s Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 3 Category:Paramount Pictures